Spots the Cheetah Remakes Wiki:Rules
This is the rules of Spots the Cheetah Remakes Wiki. PLEASE READ THEM CAREFULLY AND FOLLOW THEM AT ALL TIMES! General Rules # Do not spam; This means do not post multiple comments, the same comments, or an excessive amount of images on any pages, blog posts, or walls in a short amount of time. # Do not vandalize; Please do not edit articles using false or unnecessary information or ruin a page entirely. This includes things like "Animal Age is okay as the way it is." or "Peppa Pig is staying in Animal Age:The Meltdown." If you're unsure how to edit, to prevent any misunderstanding we suggest you read our editing guide. # Do not impersonate; You are not allowed to pretend to be someone else here, no matter who they are. If you have a username similar to someone more well-known, you'll be required to prove that you're really who you say you are. If you can't, you'll have to either change your username or clarify on your profile that you aren't that person. Failing to do either of these will result in a permanent ban. # Do not be inappropriate; This means no bad words, discussing sexual acts, or extreme violence. Only certain curse words/phrases are allowed here, such as "crap" and "pissed" as long as they aren't used excessively or offensively towards anyone. # Do not sock-puppet; Sock-puppeting is using multiple accounts to ban evade (continue using the wiki after being banned on one account) or pretend to be another person for whatever reason. To be clear, you are allowed to have multiple accounts on this wiki as long as you're not using them for the reasons above. # Do not bully, be drama kings/queens, or harass whatsoever; Please try to keep this place peaceful. Do not harass, spread rumors, make fun of, gang up on, or make negative posts about other members. If you're having problems with another user, either ignore them, try to solve the problem peacefully, or tell a staff member and we'll handle it. # Do not phis/suspicious links; Don't post any links leading to weird websites or "item generators." # Do not disrespect the staff; We're working hard to keep up with this wiki and everything that happens here. Do not be disrespectful towards staff members for any reason. If you believe a staff member is doing something wrong, please tell a Bureaucrat. # Do not mini-mod; Mini-Modding is when someone who isn't a staff member acts like they are. You may warn users about breaking certain rules and such, but please don't act like you have more power over others by doing so. # Do not necropost; Necroposting is when someone posts on a thread that is no longer useful, or too old/dead and it has been a long time since someone posted on it. Breaking one or more these can result in a warning. You'll get one warning before getting banned. The time for which you'll stay banned depends on how severe your offence was. Breaking the rules multiple times or extremely will result in a permanent IP ban. Category:Browse